Friends, Family, and a Whole Barrel of Bullets
by Emily 'Gadget' Robins
Summary: Ideas that came to me that are too short for One-shots but too good to be left out. Gadget's POV. Feel free to submit your own blurbs and ideas and I'll be happy to feature them    4 blurbs per update. No limit to submissions. 13-16 are up. Rating varies.
1. Chapter 1

**1. T (violent threats)**

"Give it back NOW before I slit your throat!" I yelled trying to reach across the wide counter-top.

Meat held his arm just two inches away from my finger tips, the item I desperately needed to survive clutched tightly in his gloved hand. "As if," he scoffed sarcastcally. "Please, little one, spare me and don't knaw my ankles off."

Now I was furious. "I am NOT THAT short, you brute. Give it to me NOW!" I scrambled up onto the counter and took a sweeping grab at my prized possesion.

Meat moved it just BARELY out of my clutches. "Uh-uh."

"I'm going to spoon your eyeballs out of their sockets."

"You can't reach my eyes from way down there."

"Then I'm going to reach down your gullet and rip out your throat!"

"Have to catch me first." Meat took off out the kitchen door.

I flew down the hallway after him. I would NOT let him get away with this._ 'Even if I'm dead and gone I'll have my revenge eventually. I may be a full foot shorter than Meat, but I'm WAAAYYYY faster.'_

I caught up with him in under a minute, right after he darted into the rec room. Worm, Toad, Roach, Ghost, and Mactavish were all there and got a sidelines view of the epic battle.

I tackled Meat by jumping at his legs and wrapping my arms around them. He fell like a stone and we started wrestling. '_Okay, so I'm faster, smarter, and probably a better shot…but he's WAY to strong for me_'

After getting whooped at hard wrestling I manage to force Meat into a tight arm-bar. Pulling back sharply on his left arm I yell, "Say uncle."

"Never."

I give his wrist a sharp twist. "Give it back now."

"Nope."

I twist his whole arm. "Say uncle."

"No!"

"It's not going to be pretty if you don't just hand it over Meat."

"Try me."

Still holding the arm bar I lift my left leg and bring my heel down hard on the poor soul's family jewels. His whole body tensed up and he strung off a long list of swear words, some of which I hadn't heard since high school.

"Say it or I swing again."

"Uncle, Uncle!"

I let go, grinning. The other guys were all either cheering or laughing. Worm, who was doubled over and holding his sides from laughing so hard, was the first to find his voice, "Dude, you just got your rear end handed to you on a silver platter by a girl."

"Yes, but with the right motivation girls become savages with a vengence in their minds."

A new round of laughter erupted through our team. Mactavish, who was my commanding captain, patted my back. "Well done Gadget. You're definitely improving."

I saluted him sharply. "Thank you, sir…Although I don't recall this being in my job description." I snatched my precious belonging away from a practically sobbing Meat. "Geeze, I didn't kick you THAT hard."

"It still hurt." He whimpered weakly.

I chuckled and turned to Roach, who was looking at me quizically. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was staring.

"All of that for an iPod?"

I shook my head. "Poor, poor little FNG," I patted his shoulder in mock-sympathy. "Nobody steals my stuff."

He frowns a little but stays silent.

Toad and Worm went back to their conversation from before the whole 'iPod episode' and Mactavish started talking to Roach. Meat left the room, muttering some excuse about needing a snack…I'm pretty sure he was really going to tend to his 'injury'.

**2. K+ (unless Go-Fish counts as gambling)**

Ghost and I sat down together to play a game of Go Fish. We usually play something more interesting like Texas Hold 'Em or Black Jack, but we were both pretty tired: Ghost from a recent training exercise and me from wrestiling a 240 pound giant named Meat.

"You have any 7's?" Ghost asked, taking a quick swig of his pop.

"Go Fish. Any 9's?"

"Nope."

"Not cool, man."

"What?"

"You can't _do _that!"

"What?"

"You can't just say 'nope' and expect me to keep playing this with you."

"Fine! Go Fish." He enunciated both of the words in his heavy accent.

I went fishing and pulled out the nine of diamonds. "HA! Take that. I getta go again. Got any 4's?"

"Go Fish."

"Curses."

"Got any 5's?"

I tossed him the five of spades.

He smiled sinisterly (at least it seemed sinister from behind that mask he wears) and then asked for a 2. I threw the two of hearts down on the table. He asked for a nine.

"Go Fish." I said, immitating his accent (which I am actually pretty good at). "Any 11's?"

"What? There is no eleven in go fish."

"Huh? There aren't?" I shot him a confused look. "That makes no sense! There is two all the way to eleven. Why take out the elevens?"

"There is not an eleven in any pack of cards."

"Then why do I have one right here?"

"No you don't."

"Yes, yes I do." I pulled out one of my cards and waved it around so he could only see the back of it. "Right here."

I had Ghost's attention and he was probably really curious at that point. "You're bluffing."

"Bluff? Bluff and lose to you over wether or not I have an eleven of clubs right here in my hand…why would I do that?" There is a moment of silence as Ghost shakes his head. "You know… he really bothers me for some reason…."

"Who?"

"Shepherd."

"_HE _bothers you?"

"Yeah. He seems like he's gone off the deep end."

"What? Shepard is the most stable man I know."

"It is a loony bin around here…" I shrugged and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go make dinner, I'll call you guys when it's time to eat."

"What about our game?" He challenged, following me towards the kitchen.

"You don't believe that I have an 11. So, I quit."

"You can't do that, mate." Ghost sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll do whatever I want." I grinned, leaving him to clean up the deck himself.

**3. M or T (depends on your brain)**

"But someone will see us." I whispered, trying not to let my spinning head cloud my judgemet. Shepherd was at the base and if he found us hiding in the armory…

Ghost kissed me again, hands on my hips. "Then let's put on a show." He grinned and I couldn't help smiling back wildly.

Who cares about stall duty anyways?

**4. K+**

"Gadget," Meat whined, searching for me in the hallways.

"In here." I called back, still focued on the stove.

"Come hereeeeeeeeee!" He chided.

I snarled, annoyed by the interuption. "No. You come here."

"But Gaaaaaaaadgeeeeeeeet…"

It seemed like nobody understood what 'Busy' meant. "I swear, Meat, this had better be really important or I'll—" I push open the kitchen door to come face to face with Meat, Worm, Toad, Royce, Archer, Mactavish, Scarecrow, and Ghost.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted. Archer held up a chocolate cake with 'Gadget' messily printed on with icing and several haphazard icing drawings on it as well. "Happy Birthday!"

I beamed up at them, laughing. "How did you guys know?"

"We have our ways…" Toad assured me mysteriously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Archer punched him in the arm. "He means we stalked your file."

"Sorry about that, lass, they held me at gunpoint." 'Tavish teased.

Worm glared up at him. "We did not! You're the one who wouldn't let me interogate her."

"You would've done it wrong anyways." Meat shrugged.

"I can interrogate!"

"Yeah, a baby seal perhaps." _**(A/N: Please do not interrogate baby seals. It frightens them.)**_

I chuckled and accepted the cake from him. "Thank you." I lead them into the kitchen. "We can eat this after dinner."

"Whaaaaat?" Scarecrow whined. "C'mon, Gadget, let us eat it nowwwww."

"Yeah!" Toad piped in. "We have to sing happy birthday!"

"I am not singing." Archer insisted, climbing onto the counter.

"Too bad." Worm crossed his arms. Somehow he'd appeared on top of the fridge. "You're gonna sing and you're gonna like it."

That was one of the best birthdays ever.

**This is just a place for me to dump my ideas that are too short for 1 shots. 4 each update, infinite ideas.**

**Submit a few via REVIEW and I'll give you some special mentioning. Either 'full blurbs' or just ideas will do. You can make them as long or as short as you want. Rating can be M and may include gore, violence, and implications but no full on Lemon or overboard Slash. Got it? Good.**

**Any other questions can be asked via REVIEW or MESSAGE. No Email questions please, they end up in my spam box cause my computer is RETARDED!**

**Reviews are loved and welcome :D I'm always looking for ways to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**5. K+ (Carry Me and I'll Carry You)**

Some nights I'd stay awake and think about how my life used to be. How I had grown up with many different siblings and parental figures and friends, how my life shifted so much it seemed like I was a different person every time I moved. It wasn't fair for me to grow up like that; a dead mom, a dad who abandoned me, and too much fear.

Fear of losing another family was what was mostly on my mind. It was a regular thing to wake up one morning with my bags packed for me and a plane ticket to a state I'd never seen before. I always tried to take it in stride. I pretended those people hadn't ever been my family and I was on a long adventure.

The only person I ever truly counted on was Alex. My admiration for my big brother was bordering hero-worship. He had been there for me through everything.

The night when Alex and father fought I cried all night long. Father never came to see me. Alex sat with me and hugged me and even cried a little too. He slept on my floor.

He carried me on his back when we left home after our dad abandoned us. He walked with me clinging to his shoulders, my backpack full of belongings weighing him down. He didn't falter though. He kept me close.

I'll never forget that mile he walked. Everything was beautiful. Then I didn't understand what was happening. I was too young. We were just on another adventure when daddy was at work. I didn't understand. I didn't understand for a long time. The walk was long and Alex must've been so tired from carrying me. He never set me down though. The grass was green, dotted with the nodding heads of yellow dandelions and purple violets that seemed to sing spring. It was the first day the sun had shone so brightly. The breeze was light and kissed my cheeks as Alex carried me along the side of the dirt driveway. Dust tickled our noses. Alex's shoes were damp from dew. My feet were bare. He carried me the whole way down to where the dirt met pavement. "Which way do you want to turn, Em?"

My little brow furrowed with thought. These adventures were always left up to me. Alex always let me choose. I thought for several minutes and he remained patient, bouncing me lightly. "Right."

"I was thinking the same thing." He smiled. I wonder now how I missed the sadness in his eyes, how the smile wasn't genuine. But, then I giggled and pointed right and he kept walking along.

I trusted my big brother with everything I ever knew. He was the best in my life. I didn't ask him why he had me gather all my favorite clothes and a few of his in a backpack. I never questioned why he let me take all five of my stuffed animals instead of telling me to only take one like he usually did. I didn't complain when he said no snacks, even though it was tradition for us to have a picnic when we played.

Nobody knew me the way Alex did. He knew when I needed to be left alone and when I really needed to be held. He never went to a friend's house if I was sick. He missed school sometimes for my own well-being. When daddy was at work, Alex would stay and make lunch. When daddy didn't come home at night, Alex would tuck me in. I wasn't ever alone when there were monsters under my bed and I'm nearly positive he spent more time in my room than he did in his room.

It seemed to take so long to get to where we were going. It was obvious to me that Alex had a set destination in mind, since he'd been so careful to keep to the road instead of veering off to visit one of the neighbors or take a break to explore the park. I simply held on and let him walk.

The breeze kept us cool and the sun led us up the driveway to a little building. The yard was fenced in with a white picket fence. Flowers in hanging baskets and pretty pots lined the porch. A latched gate with a sign across it urged Alex forward. It was there that I lived the next year of my life. It was there that I would discover my father left me. It was there that I became a declared orphan.

I'll never know how Alex knew we'd be taken care of here. I do know, however, that the sign read, 'Aunt Julie's Home for Children'. It was my first new family. If I said I remembered anything about the house other than the green shingle roof, yellow shutters, wide backyard, and my own bedroom, I would be a liar.

I do remember the way Alex had set me down, took my bag from my shoulders, held my hand, and bravely explained our situation to the little old lady who opened the door. The way she'd ushered us in. They way she'd cared for us. I remember little about the other children there, other than the fact that we enjoyed being around each other.

At the end of that year Alex woke me up with my backpack in his hand and his own duffel back over his shoulder. It was time to find a go to a new home…a new house.

Our next foster home kept us for 5 months; the next 9; the next 3. One house in particular grew on me. I had a 'mom' and two 'sisters' and of course Alex. We lived there from the time I was 8 till I was thirteen. I became best friends with Elaina and Tiffany and our adoptive mom took care of us and loved us dearly. Sometime during the summer after my tenth birthday Alex was graduating high-school. He sat down at the dinner table one night with 'great news'.

He'd joined the army. I was happy for him; he'd always wanted to serve our country. Elaina and Tiffany glanced at each other for a moment before turning their wide eyes towards Alex. He remained sitting in the same relaxed position as before.

Our adoptive mother, Irene, stiffened. "What was that?" A vicious aura had taken hold of the room.

"I've enlisted. I head off to training at the end of the semester." Alex wasn't swayed by the sudden change in attitude.

"Girls." Irene's voice became icy. "Get upstairs."

Elaina and Tiffany both shot out of their chairs and headed for the stairs. I didn't understand, of course, Irene had never been short tempered in the two years we'd lived there. Even whenever I did something really wrong she'd remain calm and kind. Now my two 'sisters' looked as if she raised a fist anytime someone let a hair fall out of its place.

I didn't move. Irene smiled at me, the expression tight and looking more like a grimace. "Emily, get upstairs."

Shaking my head I crossed my arms, "No."

Alex now looked at me sternly. "Emily. Apparently,_ Irene _doesn't want anyone to hear the conversation." I didn't flinch. "Go."

"No."

I didn't mean it out of disrespect for anyone. I was tired of waking up in the morning with my favorite blanket folded, my clothes packed, and Alex carrying me out to a taxi. I was tired of having other people deciding they were tired of having me around. I was tired of forgetting about every one of my families. I was tired of running away from the fact that my own father had left me. More than anything, I was tired of being tired.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I needed somewhere to rest. I needed someone who really loved me. I needed Alex. And he needed me to stay at that dinner table, no matter how uncomfortable it made me. He wouldn't have admitted it, but he did.

"Fine." Irene's charade still didn't falter. For the rest of the conversation I didn't exist. "Alex, didn't we talk about this."

"Naturally."

"And what did I say?"

"You told me you didn't want me to join."

"So why would you?" Irene's voice rose in pitch. I shifted uncomfortably. I remembered flashes of listening to Alex and father argue.

"Because it isn't about what you want."

"You'll go and kill lives even though your own mo—"

"I'll be serving my country!"

"What about risking your own life?"

"It isn't all about me!"

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER?" Irene shouted wildly.

"DON'T!" Alex yelled back. This silenced the older woman and a shocked expression overtook her face. "You. Are not. My. Mother!" He growled dangerously, shoving away from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" She trilled at him.

"Anywhere but here."

"You can't leave _**this one**_ behind."

That hurt. I was pointed out with such utter contempt and annoyance. She didn't even seem sorry or flustered.

Alex halted in the doorway.

"You walk through that door, Alex James Robins-Hoffman, and you and _**your pet**_ are going out on the street."

Alex looked defeated. He started to give up. I could see in his eyes that he was going to give up for me.

"Fine." I snarled. "I'll get my things."

Tiffany begged me not to go. Elaina reminded me about the cute boys at school who liked us. Of course I wouldn't leave for such a silly reason! They didn't know me, not really. They knew the Emily who put on a smile and bore the world for everyone else. They figured with enough begging and bribes I'd give up and stay for them.

But Alex had carried me. It was my turn.

**6. T (Movie Night)**

"DIBS!" Meat shouted obnoxiously, stuffing his hand into the bowl of popcorn. Scarecrow swatted his arm away. "HEY!"

"Save it for the movie, Meat. Popcorn is rare." The older man pretended to scold him. "You know our supplies are important. Infinite value goes into every little kernel." Meat grumbled a few profanities but kept his hands to himself.

Ghost plucked the DVDs from my hands and read the choices, "We have _Batman; The Dark Knight_, _Law Abiding Citizen_, _Ace Ventura_, and…" He raised an eyebrow above the red tinted shades. "_The Next Three Days_."

Ozone groaned. "No gore?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "They're all awesome though. Votes?"

"Let's watch two!" Worm and Toad shouted at the same time. "Jinx!" Again in sync. Both of their mouths dropped open.

"Now we get to pummel you guys if either of you say a word." Archer grinned evilly.

"Focus people!" I ordered. "I vote Batman first."

"You would." Royce scoffed. "The Next Three Days for me."

"Same." Meat said around a mouthful of popcorn. I slugged him in the shoulder, earning a loud "HEY!"

"Batman sounds fine." Archer reclined on his bean bag chair (which he guarded with his life). "You two have a preference?"

Worm and Toad both pouted. Ghost chuckled. "Let's watch Law Abiding Citizen first, then Batman."

"Batman gets no love," I sighed and loaded the DVD into the rec room television before plopping down onto the loveseat between Scarecrow and Royce. Ghost sat down on the easy chair. Toad, Worm, and Meat took the couch.

Not ten minutes into the movie Scarecrow's pager went off. "S'rry." He muttered, slipping out of the room. I shrugged, eyes glued to the screen. He didn't return until the main character was fashioning a key into a bump-key. "What'd I miss?"

"Guys wife is suspected of murder, he's trying to bust her out."

"Who was that kid?"

"Their son."

"Shhhhhhh." Meat hissed.

Scarecrow threw his shoe at him. "Is he dead?"

"What?" I wrinkled my nose. "No! Why would he be dead?"

"Shhhhhh!" Royce poked me. I elbowed him. He shoved me against Scarecrow. "Stay quiet!"

I sighed and shimmied off the couch and onto the rug, my feet on the coffee table. "Fine."

Not five minutes later Scarecrow's pager went off again. I shifted out of his way, watching as the main character now made more specific plans. Meat made snide comments every now and again about how the guy would never get away with a jail break in this day and age. "With our security you can't even walk into a mall without the whole government knowing!"

"First of all," Ghost pointed out, "Old movie. Like…5 years or something. Second of all, that's false. There's a law against that. Lastly, shut up."

We all chuckled at Ghost's dry tone. He seemed to be the only one who could shut Meat up in one fell swoop.

Scarecrow re-entered hurriedly. "Gotta run, I just got pulled for an underground mission in Japan or something. They said something about Godzilla." He rolled his eyes, grabbing his SAT phone and dog tags from the coffee table. "I'm sorry I didn't see the end." He said, looking at the shoot-out going on in the movie.

"I won't ruin the end for ya, but I promise it's a good one." I grin. "Good luck, man."

"Don't need it." He laughed.

**7. T (Insecurities)**

Ghost and I were having one of our quiet moments, walking along the abandoned hallway of the infirmary. We'd just visited our favorite pilot, 'Centaur,' who'd taken a nasty fall off of the training building. His team had been careless and didn't check the ledges for loose boards. He was all right though; if his still happy-go-lucky demeanor was any clue.

Our hands were clasped and we walked slowly, enjoying the quiet. Our relationship had never really been much but these quiet moments, and as the base wasn't too terribly busy at the moment we'd been spending more time together. "Gad—Emily?" Ghost hesitated, looking down at his boots and stopping.

"What is it, Simon?" He winced visibly at the name. "Sorry."

"It's fine, really. I'm just…concerned."

I released his hand and stood directly in front of him. Upon examination I could see his hands clenched and eyebrows furrowed just above his shades as we looked each other over. "What's wrong, S—Ghost?"

"You pity me. That's the only reason for…well…us."

I stepped back as if physically struck by this. "Why would you think that?"

"The medics who've seen my face, Shepherd…even 'Tavish…they all pity me! Everyone…" He sighs, pulling off his sunglasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's the only reason I'm still here. I overheard Shepherd and one of the higher ups talking and he said the only thing keeping me around after so many injuries is the fact that I'm on the brink of becoming bloody insane! He knows that when I retire I'm heading straight for the wacky shack! He pities me so he keeps me around as long as my talent holds up!"

I bit my lip silently, recalling an instance where Mactavish brought up the same point. I had never realized just how insecure Ghost was about his mentality. Of course, he'd told me about the nightmares and the occasional hallucinations, I had witnessed an ever expanding number of his fits. But, I never really knew how he felt afterword. He would apologize meekly for the episode and we would continue life the way it'd always been. He never let on that he was so deeply wounded by his own issues.

I slowly reached out and removed his glasses, tucking them in the front pocket of his jacket. I then looked deep into his eyes, eyebrows knit together and my lips pursed with focus. He looked back at me, pale blue eyes smoldering with a devotion I'd never seen before, yet there was something beneath the bravery and the strength and love. Underneath all of his qualities there was something else. Something sinister. Terrible.

The emotional scars Ghost had built up had gathered deep within his mind, worming their way into his soul and ultimately his very being. Ghost was insane, I knew that. There were times when the Simon Riley I loved fell away and reverted to the vengeful creature Roba had forever scarred within him. There were times when the man I knew and was close to became someone I could never understand. He was insane.

This revelation frightened me, but at the same time reminded me of something, something of incredible importance.

"Simon." I said, my voice stern and yet reassuring in the same moment. I pulled his mask off as he stood rigid and silent. "I know you're afraid of what happened to you back when you were a POW. I know that you're afraid of hurting me because you feel like you aren't strong enough to cope. I know you're afraid of losing everything all over again."

I looked over the scarred skin that laced over Simon's face. I examined the bruises and the sallow cheeks and the ever-present purple circles beneath those blue eyes that were still blank and fretful. I let myself get lost in the simple image of the true ghost that hid himself from the world so he didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"Simon," My voice became soft and gentle, I stepped towards him, arms reaching out and fingers tracing over the scars. "I love you, the scarred bits too. Not a single thing I do is done out of pity for you."

He leaned forward, hands automatically in my hair and kissed me deeply, then simply hugged me close and shook. I rubbed my hands soothingly on his back, calming him, not saying anything at all. Just being there helped. As his fit ended he quieted down and straightened up. "You're too poetic for my own good." He teased, knocking my arm lightly.

I smiled and held his mask out. "One step at a time, Ghost; we can't rush you into anything."

He slipped on the balaclava, replaced his sunglasses on his face and looked down at me. "You need me too, Emily. Don't think that I don't see the sadness."

"Shut up and walk with me."

**8. T (First Blood)**

My breath came in short, desperate puffs, my lungs screaming for more oxygen and my head swimming with pain. Unimaginable, horrible, mind-searing _**pain**_. I gasped for air like a dying fish and writhed in agony, scrabbling at my gear and crying out. Lame little whimpers shook my body. I panicked.

I started screaming out my comrades' names, coughing up dust and sobbing. Tears choked me and I struggled to breathe evenly. I continued to scream and writhe and sob for what seemed like forever, not able to hear anything but gunfire.

Slowly, the adrenaline wore off and I felt like I weighed a thousand pounds. I couldn't do anything but lay face down in the dirt and blink slowly, still whimpering and coughing. My eyesight zeroed in on a tiny, perfectly round, white pebble. _**That…That pebble is going to be the last thing I ever see… **_The thought hit me like a freight train traveling at ten thousand miles an hour and my heart rate picked up again. I couldn't find my voice or move or even cry anymore. All I could do was stare…

"Private!" A far off voice shouted. The sound bounced around in my mind, echoing. "Private Robins!" It didn't register to me then that someone was calling my name. I didn't hear any footsteps but somehow somebody was there, in front of me. They crouched down and gently rolled me onto my back, "Easy, girl. Take it easy."

I couldn't get myself to look straight at this person who was talking to me, couldn't get myself to listen to him. Instead, my eyes fastened on the gray clouds past him, making incoherent murmuring noises.

"C'mon, Private, look me in the eye." He commanded, moving his face into my line of vision. "Tell me your name…now."

I blinked slowly, my eyes closing. A rough hand connected with my cheek and jerked me to attention. I managed to identify the man as a medic, according to the patch on his arm. "Private…uhmm…Private…Emily—y Robins."

"How old are you Private?" The medic demanded, beginning to look me over. When I didn't answer he shook me a bit. "Talk to me, Robins."

"…Eighteen?" It came out as a question and I squinted at the sky. "No…nineteen…since last week…"

"What's your CO's name, Private?"

"Erm..." I started to black out again, trying hard to remember. "It's…It's…" I coughed weakly and ran a hand across my lips. I tasted blood. I looked at my hand, heart freezing up and lungs tightening. "There's…there's blood…There's a lot of blood…"

"Easy, easy." The medic pushed my arm down. "Tell me, Private, how long have you been here?"

"On the ground…?"

"No, in the army."

"A…year…A year."

"Have you ever seen combat before?"

"No, sir…first mission."

"I see…Well, you've been shot, Private."

I blacked out shortly after hearing the news.

**458-25**

**Trololol, welllll I'm done for now. My brain is fried.**

**Submit a few ideas via REVIEW and I'll give you some special mentioning. Either 'full blurbs' or just ideas will do. You can make them as long or as short as you want. Rating can be M and may include gore, violence, and implications but no full on Lemon or overboard Slash. Got it? Good.**

**Special Mention goes to ****DragonMageofGoo****, who's idea will be featured as number 9. Anyone is welcome to submit, be you a member or an anon. **

**Please review, I need ideas =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**9. T (Zombie Games)**

"I'm player one, right?"

"No, you're player two."

"I thought you were player two."

"No, I'm player three."

"So I'm the chick?"

"No. You're the guy with the hat."

"What? I thought he was the guy with the hat."

"No, I'm the dude in the suit."

"So, Archer is the guy in the suit, woman's the chick, Ghost is the guy with the hat…wait that makes me the washed up high-school coach!"

"Uh, hello, Coach is the man."

"Say what you wanna Gadget, you know Ellis is the coolest."

"Ghost has a point."

"You bet I do."

"Just start the game, Gadge."

"Agreed. I wanna see some brain matter fly."

After a few moments of silence;

"These graphics suck."

"Quit whining, Meat, this game's like 10 years old."

"I whine when I want to, woman!"

"CHARGER!"

"What? What's a—AUGHHHH! NO!"

_The Charger is pummeling Coach._

"I got ya covered."

_Nick killed the Charger._

"Thanks, Archer."

"Awe, man! My SMG's outta ammo."

"There's a crowbar over there."

"Sweeeeeeeeet."

"If anyone scares that Witch in the corner I will kill them."

"What's a witch?"

"NO! GHOST DON'T GO OVER THERE!"

_Ellis startled the Witch._

"AHHHH! Someone kill that thing!"

"RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

"Horde's coming!"

"MEAT! I will kill you if you blow up one more car!"

"Sorry!"

"Somebody kill this thing!"

"I got it."

_Rochelle killed the Witch._

"Thanks, Gadget."

"No worries. It's kinda hard with a CROWBAR though."

"This is the way out right?"

"No, Archer, it's this way."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"But I thought it was—"

_Coach set off the alarm._

"MEAT!"

"Sorry!"

"Awe hell. My gun's out."

"Grab that cricket bat back there."

"Got it."

"Archer, we're all out of ammo! How do you still have like a zillion bullets?"

"Headshots."

"Show off."

"Just applying my natural talent."

"What happens if I—"

"Meat, don't touch that."

_Coach set off the alarm. _

"I hate you."

"Sorry."

**10. K+ (Nail polish)**

I examined my handy work with a critical eye. Satisfied that the job was perfect I moved my chair from the left side of the cot to the right. Once I got settled, I studied Ghost's sleeping face. I had stolen his mask (again) before he was unconscious from the medicine. Now he was sound asleep and powerless to stop me.

I grinned evilly, finishing my work. Pink really is his color. I'm no nail-technician but if I ever retire I definitely will be. I have some true talent. Ghost's nails were painted a perfectly even 'Do You Think I'm Tex-y?' The pretty shade of pink really made him look manly.

I took his hand and blew on the wet polish so it would dry faster. Since I had carefully hidden all of the nail polish remover I owned and I was positive none of the guys owned any (after careful 'investigation' of their rooms) so that pretty, bright, and, above all, manly would be his look for a while.

He'd kill me…if he were awake. I smirked again, pulling his mask and gloves out of my Kevlar's pocket and placing them—face up—on his chest. "See you in the morning, babe." And kissed him gently on the temple.

I was so dead.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey, look who's awake!" Worm waved to Ghost as he came across the room toward us, wearing loose jeans, the balaclava, glasses, and a black t-shirt. I held back an impish grin when I noticed he was also wearing his gloves. Only I knew why.

"Aye," Ghost nodded, taking his place next to Mactavish.

We all ate in half-peace; the guys started up a shouting contest over how far they could dive across a battlefield while Ghost, 'Tavish, and I struck up a light conversation on training times. Finally, I just couldn't take waiting anymore.

"Ghost, why on God's green earth are you wearing your civvies with gloves on…at breakfast?"

"Uh…" Ghost hesitated, fidgeting awkwardly in his chair, trying to find something to do to hide his hands.

"I was wondering that myself," Mactavish admits, "It's good to see you feeling better, but you're acting a trifle strange, lad."

"I…well uh…"

I reached over and snatched Ghost's gloves off faster than a cheetah could pounce on a turtle. Ghost could hardly shove his hands under the table and into his jean pockets fast enough.

Meat caught the change before anyone else. "ARE YOUR FINGER NAILS PINK?"

The whole lunch table became silent and all eyes pierced into Ghost's mask. Except for mine of course. They were too busy sending a telepathic message through his shades. He got the message loud and clear because he immediately began making up excuses. "Uh…No they're just…it's a reaction to…I've been—"

"Trying something new, Ghost?" I teased, fighting a victorious smile.

The legs of his chair squeaked loudly as Ghost shoved away from the table and left the dining hall quickly. I followed after him, totally prepared to corner and tease him more and more about how 'Tex-y' he truly was.

**11. T (Here's a Shovel)**

Mactavish couldn't find his gun. I knew this because I'd seen him doing nothing but walk around the base for the past hour and a half. He kept asking everyone the same question. "Have you seen my gun?"

Of course they all said no. They had no idea where the assault rifle was. Had he asked them if they'd noticed the fresh patch of exposed dirt just behind the barracks they most certainly would've said yes.

The captain had seen it too but he was too busy searching for his gun. I grinned, polishing my own choice weapon (that I'd secretly named Leonardo, after da Vinci himself) and waiting for my turn to be 'questioned'.

My grin couldn't stay away though as the captain walked over to me. "Gadget, this is embarrassin' but have you see my—"

"Your gun?" I snickered. "Which gun?"

Mactavish realized I knew exactly where his gun was. "All righ' lass, you got me, where is it?"

I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to burst into hysteric laughter right then and there. I pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of my vest and handed it to him.

"What the hell is this?"

"Intel." I answered shortly, handed him a shovel, and walked away.

For the next two hours, Mactavish followed the 'treasure map' I'd drawn him and then digging up his prized weapon in its vacuum-sealed case.

I never would've heard the end of it if I had admitted to spending the night awake and digging a six foot hole.

**12. T (It's Okay To Cry)**

"It's okay to cry." Ghost held me closer to him. I opened my mouth to retort. "Shhhhhh…" Tears stung my eyes as I pressed my cheek into the side of his neck. I shivered with held back sobs as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Let it go, love." He assured me.

I sniffled and looked up at Ghost. "But…I—"

He never did let me finish. Silencing me with a light kiss, he said it again. "It's okay to cry."

But I didn't want to. I wanted to be stronger than that. I wanted to shake it off. But I…couldn't. I could feel the sobs collecting behind my throat, tearing at my heart seams, fighting their way out. Tears brimmed over in my eyes and I looked away from Ghost. Ashamed of my own pain, I couldn't face him.

His hands wrapped around my wrists. "Please. Please, Gadget."

"Y-you never cry." I pointed out.

"Don't be like me, Emily." He used my real name. "You're so much better."

Then the tears came and I accepted his hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**13. T (A Real Bitch)**

I was out on my morning run. Left, right, left, right. My heart was in my throat and my lungs were beginning to burn. I couldn't hold out at that speed for much longer but it was way too exhilarating to slow down. Left, right, left, right. I could run the track with my eyes closed. I had done it everyday for years now. The dirt track was a close friend of mine, but the rain had made it mud and my tennis shoes were sticking slightly.

Left, right, left, right, left—

My foot skid to the side in a mud puddle and I face-planted quite impressively on the muddy track. I lifted my head up and spit the muck out of my mouth. "Disgusting." I muttered and dragged myself into a sitting position. The mud was all over my chest and legs. Fantastic. I stood up, wiped what I could off of my face, and strode towards the barracks.

I was steaming over the fact that I wouldn't have time to finish my run when I bumped into someone and we both clattered to the floor.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized quickly. When I looked up I saw one exceptionally pissed Neon. When I recognized him I grinned. "Watch where you're going, eh?"

He glared. "You bumped into me."

"Sheesh, I was only joking."

"You're always 'only joking'. Can't you take anything seriously?" The medic demanded, getting angrier.

"Calm down, dude, I was only trying to apologize—"

"Yeah, well, apologize to Bulldog."

Suddenly, I realized what he meant. Bulldog and Neon were best friends; medics who always stood side by side. I was assigned as a cover for Bulldog. I had gotten distracted and took my focus away from Bulldog, instead moving to keep Ozone from slipping down the face of a rocky cliff. My negligence cost the medic his life…

I struggled for words. What do you say to someone when you're responsible for the death of their dearest friend? "I did…" I finally murmured. I reached out and put my had on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "I held him in my arms while he died, Neon. You think I don't fucking know that his blood is on my hands?"

"The least you could do is quit screwing with everyone's minds." He spat on the floor in front of my feet. I shrunk back in disgust. "All you do is joke around. You can't take anything seriously. You're rude, and slutty, and ugly, and a bitch to everyone. Including your precious Prima Donna squad." Tears stung my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to hide that his words were pushing my buttons. "You think that it's cute to go around with your nose in the air, screaming at the FNG's in our squads and acting all high and mighty around our CO's."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I blinked faster. I did everything I could to keep from crying. 'Don't you fucking cry.'

"You're a snobby, rude, bitchy, weak, excuse of a soldier. You're only here to 'entertain' the General's favorites. You hang all over them. I always told Bulldog…"

Finally, I found my voice, "You always told Bulldog what?"

"That you are a real bitch."

I stared at him for a long moment. "You think this is…a game for me?" Neon looked away, scoffing. "No!" I reached out and snatched his arm. "No, Neon."

We stared for a long time. He wasn't apologizing and I couldn't find words to explain myself. I felt awful. The tears were gathering again and I didn't know what to say to make everything better. I wanted to make a snide remark and joke it off…but that just wasn't gonna work this time.

"A real bitch." He repeated. Then he walked away.

The tears stung but didn't fall. I had no way to defend myself, no way to respond.

"Don't listen to him." I jumped. Mactavish had popped out of nowhere. His hands came down on my shoulders and he turned me to look at him. "You aren't here as our whore, Gadget." I looked at the floor. "Are you listenin' to me, lass? You are here because you are strong. We can't win all of our battles and we can't save everyone. You are not a bitch. Neon doesn't know who you are, not really. He sees the outside. He sees what everyone else sees. Our family, our team… we all know the inside. We all know that your jokes are harmless; you just want to see us smile again. You're rough around the edges and that's fine with us. We all love you."

A quivering smile graced my face.

"But don't let the boys know I let you in on their little secret."

I saluted him. The sting from Neon's words faded but I couldn't quite shake the deep pain it caused my thoughts.

"C'mon. Don't think this little mishap lets you off the hook. We still need to get those water balloons ready for Meat's birthday surprise."

I looked over my shoulder one last time to where Neon was shrinking in the distance. Then I followed Mactavish close behind. 'A real bitch…' I thought. 'Well…maybe I am.'

"Wait up!" I jogged to keep up with Tavish. When I reached his side he slung an arm across my shoulders and pulled my head down to give me a noogie. It was unprofessional of him and Shepherd would've had a cow, but neither of us cared.

"By the way, is there a reason you're trudging around covered in mud?"

"Nah. Just fashionable." I giggled, striking a pose.

**14. M for incredibly slight drug reference and suggestions (Should We Run?)**

Ghost and I were out on the rooftop. He had his mask resting on his thigh and his sunglasses on the crown of his head. I had abandoned my goggles and tan scarf hours ago. We were in civilian attire, off duty and without responsibility for the next two hours. It was dark, save for the glowing orange ember of his cigarette. The smoke trailed away in the wind.

"Isn't it funny," I began, looking up at the starless sky. "That we're Shepherd's favorite squad, but we break the rules the most?"

"Elaborate."

"Well, we drink way more booze than we should…or, you and the guys do. Mactavish and Ozone are always sneaking women in, Scarecrow and Meat always have some of that 'oregano' in their rooms, Royce has his 'secret cell phone', the list is endless."

"You forgot," He grinned, plucking the cigarette from between his lips. "Our little predicament." His lips pressed to mine, firmly and insistently. After a little fight, I complied and allowed him to slide his tongue in. He tasted like smoke, but I didn't mind. I reached over and took his prize, savoring a long drag and blowing a thick stream into the night air.

He went to take a drag himself when I dropped the bomb. "XO and subordinate sexual relations?" Poor Ghost hacked on the smoke in his lungs and dropped the smoldering cancer stick to the ground. I burst out laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's s'all righ'." He coughed. "But did you have to say it like that?"

"Yes." I said, heavy seriousness pervading my countenance.

"You're so weird." Ghost chuckled, kissing my temple.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Finally, you figure me out."

We laughed for a while before frenching again. Between kisses he muttered, "We should really…go…to…bed…Shepherd is coming tomorrow…"

"So are we sharing or following rules?"

"Following rules." He sighed reluctantly. "It'd be pretty off-putting if I was missing from my bunk when the good General gets here."

I pouted. "Fine."

Footsteps sounded from the metal stairs leading up to the roof. Ghost and I looked at each other frantically. "Should we run?"

I snorted. "No, let's stay here and get caught."

**15. K+ (Say Your Prayers)**

"I only have a few more minutes, bro. I have training in the morning and the CO will have my head on a plate if I don't do well."

"Do you ever get out of that base?"

"Not really…" Liar.

"Why do they train you so hard if you never leave? Daft Generals. They should know better than to keep raw power like you off the field."

"Are you mocking me? It sounds like you're mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you."

"Lies!"

"Hahaha. Will I see you at Christmas?"

"Of course. Unless I magically get deployed."

"Things are heating up. You'll get your shot at glory."

"Uh huh…" If only he knew just how much of a shot I had.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Guilt.

"But I mean it about Christmas. Lily is dying to meet the 'famous' little sister of mine."

"I'm sure she is. I'll be there, I promise."

"I'm going to let you go now, sis. Be good. Tell me if any of those dirty soldier boys make a move on you. And say your prayers."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"Goodbye, Emily. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Alex. Bye."

Click.

…He had know idea.

**16. K+ (Breakfast in Bed)**

I hated nothing more than being stuck in a hospital bed, and the boys all knew it. So when I fractured my ankle and was laid up for 48 hours they knew there was no way I would stay in there unless I had someone constantly surveying me to prevent escape attempts.

It was on the first fine morning that I was complaining, rather drably, to poor Scarecrow. "The very moment I get out of here I am going to find that loose plank in the bridge course and attach it to a good 3 pound block of C4." I grumbled crankily.

Scarecrow looked over the corner of his newspaper. "It's an inanimate object, Gadget, it'll hardly put up a fight."

I crossed my arms and glowered. "Still. It deserves to pay for its crimes. Justice is for everyone, not just the…animate."

"That was almost inspirational."

"Shut it."

The door banged open and I leapt out of my skin. Meat, Toad, Worm, Archer, and Ghost all filed in, proudly, and Meat plopped a tray down across the side rails of my cot. "SURPRISE!" He yelled obnoxiously.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but Toad hushed me. "Your meal today will be served in bed."

"Wha—"

Before I could finish they'd already piled 'food' on the tray. What I assumed to be bacon looked more like leather, the toast was an impressive shade of charcoal, the eggs had gone brown, and a couple of flat, misshaped, cracker-like pancakes were soaked in an ungodly amount of syrup. I looked up at their beaming faces and smiled back. "You guys made me breakfast?"

They nodded. Ghost remembered something. "Oh, and I brought you orange juice, but Archer thought it was for him."

Archer shrugged. "S'rry. It was delicious though."

"I acted as distraction." Scarecrow laughed, folding his paper. "I think I did my job best though. What the heck is that you guys?"

"Breakfast." Worm glared. "What did you think it was?"

I crunched down on the leather-bacon and smiled at him. "Thank you all very much. I'm starving." I swallowed, ignoring the stabbing pain in my throat, and munched another bite. If eating kept them around for me to talk to, then by all means, I was going to eat that if it killed me. Plus, I loved my boys far to much to refuse such a sweet gesture. I laughed as Meat and Archer got into a swearing match and Scarecrow, Worm, and Toad silently exchanged bets. Ghost slipped me a glass of water.

I began to think that being hospitalized wasn't toooooo horrible.


End file.
